A Fake-Real Giraffe
by kyuminwine
Summary: boneka jerapah itu dari yesung... aneh, geje, abal YEWOOK! drabble yaoi DLDR


**A FAKE-REAL GIRAFFE**

**Casts : Yesung, Ryeowook**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Yeoboseyo? Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Ne… Aku ingin memesan sebuah boneka, bisa?"

"Ah, tentu saja, tuan… Kau ingin memesan boneka apa?"

"Boneka jerapah…"

"Ne… Seberapa besar?"

"Sebesar ukuran aslinya…"

"Oh… MWO? Kau yakin?"

"Ne… Toko boneka kalian sangat terkenal, bukan? Tidak bisakah aku punya permintaan seperti itu?"

"Arasseo tuan, tapi…. Untuk ukuran sebesar itu pastinya akan sangat mahal dan butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuatnya…"

"Aku tidak peduli tentang harganya… Kira-kira berapa lama kalian menyelesaikannya?"

"Entahlah, mungkin 1bulan…"

"Baiklah… 1 bulan lagi akan kuambil…"

"Baiklah tuan, kami akan mengerjakannya sebaik mungkin…"

"Ne.. Kamsahamnida…"

"Ne…"

.

.

.

Seorang namja berperawakan tidak terlalu tinggi memasuki gedung kantornya. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di meja kerjanya. Namja itu langsung meraih telepon yang ada di mejanya lalu menekan beberapa tombol.

"Yeoboseyo, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya seseorang menjawab telepon namja itu.

"Ahjussi, aku namja yang memesan boneka jerapah beberapa minggu yang lalu… Bagaimana pesananku? Apa sudah selesai?" tanya namja itu to the point.

"Oh, ne tuan… Kami masih menyelesaikannya… Mungkin 2-3 hari lagi pesanan anda sudah jadi…"

"Oh begitu, baiklah… Oh ya, untuk pembayarannya akan kutransfer lewat bank saja, okay?"

"Ne, tuan…"

"Baiklah, segera hubungi aku jika pesananku sudah jadi… Kamsahamnida.."

"Ne, tuan…"

KLIK

Namja itu menutup teleponnya. Ia menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran kursi lalu memejamkan matanya. Namja itu tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Namja itu segera membuka matanya.

"Oh, aniyo sunbaenim… Jwisonghamnida…" kata namja itu sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Kembali bekerja!"

"Ne…"

.

.

.

Ting… Ting…

"Selamat datang di toko kami…" sapa yeoja yang bekerja di sebuah toko boneka itu.

"Ah, pesananku sudah jadi…" kata namja itu saat melihat sebuah boneka jerapah besar di pojok ruangan.

"Ne?"

"Oh, aku ingin bertemu dengan pemilik toko ini…"

"Apa tuan sudah membuat janji?"

"Ne…"

"Baiklah, mari kuantar…"

Namja itu mengikuti yeoja itu sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang ada di lantai 2.

"Silahkan masuk, tuan…" kata yeoja itu. namja itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu masuk ke ruangan itu.

Namja itu melepas topi dan maskernya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja pemilik toko itu.

"Ye-Yesung-ssi?" kata pemilik toko itu terkejut. Namja itu– Yesung hanya memamerkan senyum innocentnya.

"Ne, ahjussi… Kulihat pesananku sudah jadi di bawah…" kata Yesung.

"Pesanan?"

"Boneka jerapah…"

"Mwo? Jadi Yesung-ssi yang memesan boneka itu?" kata pemilik itu tak percaya.

"Ne…" jawab yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Aigoo…"

"Baiklah, harus kuantar kemana boneka itu?" tanya pemilik toko. Yesung tersenyum.

"Ke alamat ini…" jawab Yesung sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas.

"Gedung KBS?"

"Ne… Kuharap boneka itu sampai malam ini juga…"

"Aigoo… Aku tidak habis pikir dengan permintaan anda…" kata pemilik toko itu. Yesung hanya tersenyum polos (lagi).

"Baiklah, malam ini boneka itu sampai di KBS…" kata pemilik toko itu.

"Kamsahamnida ahjussi, jeongmal kamsahamnida… Tolong berikan untuk Ryeowook, bilang saja ini hadiah dari ELF dan Ryeosomnia…"

"Ne…"

"Oh ya, satu lagi… Tolong berikan pesan ini padanya…" kata Yesung sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop.

"Ne, baiklah… Ada lagi?"

"Aniyo, ahjussi… Maaf merepotkanmu…"

"Ne… Dari awal kau memang sudah merepotkan dan sangat mengejutkanku…"

"Hehe… Mianhae, ahjussi…"

"Ne… Kembali ke kantormu!"

"Ne… Sekali lagi, kamsahamnida… Annyeong…"

.

.

.

Yesung merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Kebetulan hari ini dia mendapat libur, maka dari itu ia kembali ke rumahnya. Namja itu melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan jam 11 malam. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu menghungi seseorang.

"Hyung!" sapa orang di seberang teleponnya.

"Ne, Wookie…" balas Yesung.

"Hyung… Gomawoyo, jeongmal gomawo…" kata Ryeowook.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk hadiahmu hari ini…"

"Hadiah apa?"

"Aisshhh… Boneka jerapah…"

"Mwo?"

"Boneka jerapah setinggi 2.5 meter… Aku tahu itu darimu, hyung…"

"Mwo? Bukankah itu hadiah dari ELF dan Ryeosomnia?"

"Ne… Kau memang seorang ELF dan Ryeosomnia…"

"Hahaha… Kau menyukainya?"

"Ani… Kau membuatku repot, hyung…"

"Kalau begitu kembalikan uangku…"

"Ya! Aku tidak memintanya darimu…"

"Tapi kau sudah membuatku harus mengeluarkan banyak uangku untuk hadiahmu itu…"

"Gomawo, hyung…"

"Mwo?"

"Gomawo untuk hadiahnya dan suratnya… Apakah itu surat cinta?"

"Aiisshh… Aku benar-benar merindukanmu makanya aku menulis surat itu…"

"Jeongmal?"

"Kau tidak pernah percaya padaku, eoh?"

"Hahaha… Ani, hyung… Nado, aku juga merindukanmu…"

"Kau lelah?"

"Ehmm, sedikit… Waeyo?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus menemanimu sampai kau tidur…"

"Ne?"

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Tentu saja aku mau… Sepertinya kau justru akan membuatku tidak tidur, hyung…"

"Hahaha…"

Setelah itu keduanya terlibat dalam obrolan yang panjang. Obrolan yang menjadi pengantar sebelum mereka terlelap, obrolah yang menjadi sarana mereka melepas kerinduan.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong readers~

saya bawa 1 ff yewoook nih... saya tau ff ini sangat geje & aneh, ini hasil pemikiran aneh saya seaneh tingkah yesung oppa *digorok Clouds* sebenernya ini hasil fantasi saya stlh liat fotonya wookie oppa yg dapet boneka jerapah gede bener -.- akhirnya terciptalah ff suram ini -_-

ok deh, yg baca cuap-cuap saya ini brarti udah baca ff-nya dong? ;)

review boleh dong yaaa ;) yg review kudoain ketemu yewook bersama saya hahaha XD

gomawo~


End file.
